I AM NEAL
by vlwillis
Summary: Teenage Neal Caffrey arrives in NYC, ready to set out in a new life. Will his old one come back to haunt him? This is an AU Inspired by a pic of young Matt Bomer. Implied non-con no details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA Network and Jeff Eastin

**WARNING:** This fic contains implied non-con and abuse of a minor but no details. Also, there is discussion of spanking.

**A/N:** This is an AU inspired by a picture I saw of a young Matt Bomer, he was about nineteen years old in the pic, but I could imagine him a little younger. This fic is totally a figment of my imagination, the only thing my character, Bryce Bomer, and Matt have in common is place of birth and, of course, they look exactly alike.

A special thanks to peppe1951 for beta'ing

***WC***

**I AM NEAL (1)**

**This story starts before the Ponzi scam. In this world, Neal was never a part of it.**

***WC***

The car was swerving erratically on the narrow two-lane coastal road. Suddenly, just as the car's right tires touched the edge of the road, the passenger-side back door flew open and a body fell out. The passenger was lucky as there was no shoulder and he landed on the soft grass edge and rolled to the muddy bottom of the ditch. He laid there stunned for a couple of seconds, then rose up on his arms to see if the car was stopping to come back for him. The taillights suddenly disappeared. He slowly brought his legs up under him and rose to his knees, surprised everything still seemed to work. He swayed as little as he stood up.

It was a young man with dark brown wavy unruly hair, dark brown somewhat bushy eyebrows and vivid blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and a brown faux leather jacket. He would have been a good looking young man if his face hadn't been covered with mud and the signs of a black eye starting.

When the dizziness eased, he limped toward where the taillights had disappeared and stopped at the edge of the cliff were the earth plummeted into the sea below. The fire illuminated the rocks on the coastline and the sea breaking over them. He stood there and watched as the sea won the battle with the flames and the fire was put out. The forest was quiet. No sirens sounded. Not even the sound of another car approaching.

Reality hit the boy as he realized all the occupants of the car were dead, to include him. By the time the vehicle was discovered the sea might claim some or all of the bodies and who's to say one couldn't be his. He was free. It was over. As he limped down the road, he contemplated his options. He knew he could do it, he was smart, and he was a survivor. He just had to be careful and get far away before anyone recognized him.

He had learned the arts of a petty thief before his mother had died of ovarian cancer. He had needed to learn them in order to help them survive. Life might not have been easy, but it was good back then.

In the first small town he came to he kept out of sight until he found a flatbed truck heading for the city and snuck under the tarp when no one was looking. He was cold and hungry by the time he got there, but that was alright. He was in the city and he knew how to make it there. It took a few days to pick enough pockets to get sufficient funds to move far out of the area, but he needed an ID to cross state lines and kept looking for just the right one. On the third day, he saw him. The kid had flat mousy brown hair and dull blue eyes and looked to be around eighteen. IDs only say brown and blue, not what shade or texture. His ID would do.

He had learned how to switch pictures on IDs while living with one foster family that had kids that wanted to party in liquor establishments. He had an instant photo from a photo kiosk and made the stolen ID his.

He studied it. He was now Neal G. Caffrey, eighteen years old with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled. He liked the sound of that name; it had a ring to it. Neal Caffrey.

The new Neal Caffrey bought a bus ticket to the other side of the country. It was as far away as he could get. It was a long trip by bus with multiple stops and he decided he needed to get used to the name before he arrived at his destination, so he started introducing himself to strangers. He soon learned that they ignored him because he was too somber; he had to re-learn how to smile. He went to the men's room and looked in the mirror as he practiced different smiles. He learned how to use which smile would get the most out of each person and rarely did they realize the smile never reached his eyes. As he re-learned the ability to socialize, he also had to learn to redirect conversations away from his past. He learned the art of deflection.

By the time he reached New York City, in his heart, mind, body and soul he was Neal Caffrey.

When he stepped off the bus, he felt like he could feel the heartbeat of the city through the soles of his shoes, the air was electric with possibilities. He smiled a genuine smile, he felt like he, Neal Caffrey, was home.

***WC***

Neal was a smart talented kid and in the city he thrived. He forged some Atlantic Bank bonds that looked pretty good to him, but was hesitant about cashing them in. Then he met Mozzie. He successfully cheated a hustler out of $500 and Moz had been the shill. Moz knew talent when he saw it and hunted the kid down. Upon seeing the bank bonds, Moz knew his instincts were right and was determined to train the kid in the finer points of the art of the con. When he saw Neal's ID he noticed that it was a damn good fake, but Neal needed a real one.

"Did you manage to secure a birth certificate with this?"

"No Moz."

"No problem. We can get you one. With your talents no one will ever know it's not real. We'll use that as your official name, but we will create several aliases. Who were you before?"

'_You think you're somebody? Well you're not. You're a worthless piece of shit. You're nobody._'

"Nobody."

"We need to work on your facial expressions kid. A five year old could have read you. You can't let anyone see your 'tell'. I have this long con I want to do, but we have to get you trained up first. Meanwhile, we need to survive, how well can you paint?"

***WC***

Six months later

***WC***

Peter had a solid lead on a jewel heist going down at Tiffany's. He had his van parked on stake-out watching the place. When the alarms went off, they moved in for the arrest.

***WC***

Everything had gone off perfect without a hitch. Neal had the jewels in a bag in his small backpack. As he was leaving the building, the backpack rubbed against the edge of the window and set the alarm off. _Damn, Moz had warned him about that!_ He dropped to the ground and spied a dumpster; he rushed to it and dropped the backpack with the jewels and his tools inside hoping to retrieve it later. He then punched himself in the eye as hard as he could and dropped to the ground and rolled. As he stumbled down the alley, he heard those dreaded words,

"FBI! Halt!"

He tried to look scared as he yelled and pointed, "He went that way!"

Several agents headed in the direction he pointed as others approached him,

"Hands on your head!"

Neal slowly complied, "But I didn't do anything, he hit me!"

Jones quickly patted Neal down, "He's clean."

Peter studied the boy, he did have a nice shiner starting, and he looked like he'd recently been knocked down.

"You can put your hands down. Did you see his face?"

"No sir, he was wearing a ski mask."

"We're going to have to take you in for questioning. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Peter didn't think the kid looked that old, but the older he got, the younger kids looked. At least he was old enough to be questioned without a parent or guardian present.

"What's your name?"

"Ne… Bryce."

That caught Peter's attention. "Bryce what?"

"Bryce, ah, Bomer."

"You sound like you're having a little trouble remembering your name."

"I'm nervous. I've never been surrounded by cops before." _Play dumb._

"Agents."

"I've never been surrounded by agents either."

"Did you find an ID on him Jones?"

"No Peter. His pockets were empty."

Peter tilted his head at the kid

"I guess I forgot it at home." This is why Moz said to never carry an ID to a heist.

"Jones, take Bryce back to headquarters for questioning."

Neal put on his best innocent face, "But I didn't do anything."

"You're a witness." And a suspicious one at that.

***WC***

Neal sat calmly in the interrogation room waiting for someone to interrogate him. He was far from calm on the inside, however Moz had drummed facial and body control into him for the last six months, and it was paying off. Peter was observing the kid through the one-way mirror and getting no useful information. He decided to go ahead and question him.

Neal watched the agent enter the room and take a seat.

"My name is Special Agent Burke, Bryce. How are you doing? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine Peter."

Peter frowned at the use of his first name by the kid.

"Tell me exactly what happened tonight."

"Well, I was walking through the alley, it's a short cut, you know, and this guy ran into me. I don't know why, but he hit me in the face and kept on running."

"Can you describe the man for me?"

"Not really Peter. He was wearing a ski mask. He was at least six foot tall and stocky. Had a heck of a punch." Neal rubbed his eye. "He was wearing dark clothes."

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah, they were brown."

"You saw the color in a dark alley?"

_Damn, that was a mistake_. "Well, ah, it was dark and they looked brown. I'm not really sure."

Peter thought the kid acted way too calm for an innocent that had never been involved with the law before. An innocent kid would be nervous as hell. Bryce purposely kept his face neutral. Peter knew the kid was hiding something, but he had nothing to hold him on. After obtaining an address for further questioning, if needed, he released him.

He also noticed the kid made sure he never touched anything. As soon as he left, Peter ordered prints taken off the elevator button. He knew he would not get a decent print, and it would not hold up in court, but there was an off chance it might turn up something to go by.

***WC***

"Damn Neal, I told you to watch the backpack! Now they've seen your face!"

"Not a problem Moz, I gave them a false name."

"Good kid. Which alias did you burn so we can trash it?"

"I… I didn't use one of them."

Moz looked at the kid, "What name did you use, Neal?"

Neal hesitated, "Bryce Bomer."

Moz studied the kid for a few moments; suddenly his eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

"You gave them your real name!" He was furious; he thought he'd trained the kid better than that.

"Moz, I was confused. I was busy making up excuses as to why I was there and what happened. I never even considered them asking my name. I made sure I didn't use any of the aliases."

"Neal, that's what they're for! Now they're going to figure out who you are! I thought I trained you better than that."

"It's not a problem Moz. They won't figure it out."

"And why not?"

"Because Bryce Bomer is dead."

Moz wanted to scream. The kid was not listening. "And when they find out he's dead?"

"They won't Moz."

"Why not Neal?"

Neal tried to avoid Moz' eyes, "He's not eighteen."

Mozzie froze. He didn't mind training adults, but… "How old are you Neal?"

"Eighteen."

Mozzie took a deep breath, "And how old is Bryce?"

"It doesn't matter. He's dead."

***WC***

**A/N:** Sorry I made Neal less than the perfect con we all know and love, but he is still a teen in my fic and learning. Moz is also much younger, about the age he was in 'Forging Bonds', still a small time hustler.


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NEAL (2)**

**Warning: Non-con implied**

***WC***

"Diana, what do you have on Bryce Bomer?"

"Nothing Boss. There is no trace of him."

Peter frowned. No one makes up an alias of 'Bomer'. It's just not normal. It can be changed to 'Boner' too easy. No kid would use that name unless he had to.

"Any luck on the finger print?"

"No boss."

Peter tried not to show his frustration. The address the kid gave was also a false lead. No one in that apartment complex had ever seen or heard of him. He knew there was something more to the kid, but he couldn't make any connections.

Bryce Bomer had disappeared.

***WC***

"Moz what about that long con?"

"You're not ready yet kid."

Neal turned to Mozzie, "Why not?"

"Neal, you made too many mistakes in that last heist and now the suits know your face. We have to stay under the radar for a while until things settle down. How are you coming with that Van Gogh?"

"Almost finished Moz. I'd like to age it by myself this time, to make sure I know how to do it right."

"Good idea kid."

Moz sipped his wine while he watched Neal work. The kid was good, one of the best he'd ever seen. The kid had the potential to be one of the best cons he's ever seen. But he was immature and impetuous. Now he was starting to understand why. He never would have taken Neal in as his protégé if he'd known he was underage, it was too dangerous, but now that he was here, he couldn't just throw him back in the streets. No, Neal was his responsibility now, and he did have so much potential.

"When you finish that, we need to make some more bonds. Since we have to hold on to the jewels a while, thanks to your debacle, we need to cash some bonds. Our funds are getting low."

"Sure Moz. Atlantics?"

"Yeah, they'll work."

***WC***

Peter wondered what happened to 'James Bonds'. He hadn't heard anything from him in a while. He knew he would eventually resurface, he was too good to stay inactive long. They still didn't have any luck getting an ID on him. Just 'a good looking young man' was the best they could come up with.

James Bonds was suspect in several crimes, but they had no solid evidence and no fingerprints for them. Just the bonds. They had found fingerprints on one of the bonds, but no identity match with them.

Their break came when Probationary Agent Blake's current girlfriend, who also happened to be a bank employee, was handed a couple Atlantic Bank Bonds to cash. Blake was a little too talkative with his girlfriend and had told her all he knew about 'James Bonds'. When she saw the bonds, she was excited with the prospect of helping her lover and the law to get a dangerous criminal off the streets.

By the time Neal left the bank, Peter and crew were outside the building waiting on him.

Peter only hesitated a second when he recognized the kid that called himself Bryce Bomer.

"Bryce Bomer, you are under arrest." He announced.

As Jones handcuffed him and searched his pockets, Neal flashed a smile, "Well if you're going to arrest me Peter, you could at least use my real name."

Damn, the kid was getting arrested and still being cocky! As Peter guided Neal to the car, Jones looked in his wallet,

"It looks like his real name is Neal Caffrey."

Peter wanted to wipe the smile off the kid's face and grasped at straws,

"You do know it's a crime to give a false name."

As he pushed Neal into the backseat of the SUV, Neal flashed an even bigger smile,

"Well then Peter, maybe you should arrest me."

Peter slammed the car door.

***WC***

The trial was quick. Neal received a four year sentence in the federal penitentiary. Peter had done his best to bargain with the kid, but Neal just wouldn't listen.

"A deal would insinuate I was guilty Peter. I'm innocent. I was set up. I can't admit to a crime I haven't committed."

Something about the kid kept nagging at Peter and he couldn't understand why. The kid was guilty beyond the shadow of a doubt. He believed in the justice system, he believed in the law. Neal broke the law and deserved his sentence. But why did he feel guilty when he watched Neal being taken away in shackles at the end of the trial?

"Diana, keep researching that alias 'Bryce Bomer'. I feel in my gut there's something there."

"Sure boss. The kid got to you didn't he?"

"There's just something off about him. I can't put my finger on it."

***WC***

Peter forgot about Neal as he dug into his work. He had many other fish to fry.

It was about a month after Neal's incarceration when Diana came storming into Peter's office.

"Boss, we got a problem."

She slammed the paperwork on the desk in front of Peter. He read the report and froze. It was about Bryce Bomer. It had a picture of him that was definitely Neal's picture. It had a date of birth.

"How did we miss this?"

"He's listed as dead Boss; however his body was never found."

Peter stared at the date of birth and tried to get his mind around it.

"Fingerprints match?"

"Positive match Boss."

The kid had turned sixteen the day he went to prison. He had sent an exceptionally good looking sixteen year old into a federal prison full of testosterone driven adult men. He had thrown a minnow into a tank full of sharks.

Diana spoke up again, "What are you going to do Boss?"

That broke Peter from his temporary paralysis and he grabbed his coat,

"Diana, get paperwork ready releasing Neal into my custody. Get Judge Fairchild or Sims to sign it. I don't care how you do it, get it done and fax it to the prison. I want it there by the time I get there."

He rushed out of the office and barely heard "Yes Boss."

It was a three hour drive to the penitentiary, so he called the prison,

"This is Special Agent Burke of the White Collar Division of the FBI, I want Neal Caffrey put in solitary confinement until I get there."

"That might be a problem Agent Burke. He's in the infirmary."

Peter slammed his fist on the steering wheel, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, they got a little rough with him this time, but nothing serious, he'll be okay."

_This time!_ "Post a guard on him until I get there! If anything more happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible!"

"Yes Agent Burke."

Peter slammed the 'end' button to hang up and beat the steering wheel some more. _What the hell had he done? He was just a kid!_ He thought it was the longest three hours he had ever driven.

***WC***

When Peter arrived at the prison, he was escorted into a room to await Neal's arrival. He paced nervously until the door finally opened and Neal was escorted in wearing cheap street clothes, the standard government issue release attire. Although Neal was damn good at trying to hide it, he could not hide the stiffness and pain as he walked in,

"Hey Peter! Come to visit me?"

Peter could not believe that the kid could still flash that smile.

"I'm getting you out of here Bryce."

Neal blanked his face and looked at the wall.

"Bryce?"

Neal stared at a spot on the wall.

"Neal!"

Neal turned back to Peter with an all too innocent smile, "What Peter? You don't have to shout."

_Point taken._ "Let's go kid." He reached for Neal's arm to support him. Neal stiffened.

"I am fully capable of walking by myself Peter."

Peter could read Neal's reaction, _I don't need help._ But he did. In one month, Neal looked like he had spent a year in the dungeons of ancient times. He choose to help Neal save face,

"You are convicted convict, and cannot be trusted."

"Well geesh Peter, if you insist."

Neal relied so heavily on the support of Peter's hand; it was all Peter could do not to put his arm around him to increase the support. When they arrived at the car, Peter started to guide Neal to the front seat, but again, the kid's body language gave him away, and again, Peter choose to save face,

"You look kind of tired kid. Would you rather lie down on the back seat and catch some z's?"

"Yes Peter, I am somewhat tired. That would be nice."

Neal was gaining a grudging respect for the agent for knowing and giving him the decency not to comment on his problem. The idea of sitting for the ride back and hiding the pain had scared the hell out of him, but Peter had given him an honorable out. For a fed, he wasn't bad.

After they got situated and Peter started driving, Neal asked,

"Where are we going Peter?" _Anywhere but here would do._

"It'll be late by the time we get back; you'll spend the night at my house."

"Aren't you afraid I'll run?"

"No Neal. I don't think you'll run tonight." _You can hardly walk._

***WC***

Neal did fall asleep on the ride home and Peter tried to figure out his next move. His initial reaction had been to protect an innocent. That is the way he is, that is the way he was made. But now what? What was his next move? Neal was safe in his backseat for now, but what about tomorrow? What about the day after that? And the day after that?

Peter had felt an unusually protective instinct to safeguard the kid, and now he could not turn it off. He tried to figure out his next move and came up blank.

***WC***

When they pulled up to the townhouse, Neal did not wake up until Peter reached into the back seat to help him,

"Come on kid."

Neal tried to shake himself awake; it wasn't easy, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a month. He climbed out of the car and tried to shake Peter's hand off,

"I got it."

"You're a felon. I'm holding on." _You need help._

"Okay Peter, if you insist." _I appreciate the help._

Peter guided Neal up to and into the house. Neal only seemed to be half awake. Once in the house, he introduced Neal to Elizabeth,

"Hey El, this is Neal. Neal, say hi to my wife."

Neal was groggy as he looked up, and Peter felt the kid stiffen in shock. Very faintly the kid mumbled,

"Mom…?"

"Neal, this is Elizabeth, my wife."

Neal shook his head trying to clear it, he looked back up,

"Pleased to meet you Elizabeth." and flashed a smile as he regained his bearings.

Elizabeth took one look at the boy and her maternal instincts kicked in high gear,

"Hi Neal. Has Peter feed you? I bet not. Well that's not a problem, sit down and I will fix you a plate."

As Peter tried to lead Neal to a chair, he felt the kid stiffen. _Damn, he should know better. _He steered Neal back to the living room,

"El, I think Neal would to prefer to watch TV as he eats. Let's eat in the living room tonight."

He guided Neal to the couch and Neal gratefully sat down on the softer cushions, but still wincing as he sat.

It tore into Peter's soul.

***WC***


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NEAL (3)**

When Peter went to wake Neal up the next morning, he had to pause in the doorway of the guest bedroom a few moments. The kid looked so innocent, so young.

"Neal."

The kid didn't budge.

"Neal!"

No movement. Peter reached out to shake the kid, "Neal!"

Peter flinched back as the kid jumped in fear and looked around, he focused on Peter,

"Hey Peter." He flashed a smile.

Peter wondered if he would ever see a real smile on the kid's face,

"Come on, get up. It's time to get ready for work."

Neal glanced at the government issued clothes, "Sure Peter. Do I have to wear those?"

"It's all you got right now kid. Move."

"Yes Peter."

***WC***

Neal looked a lot better after a decent dinner and breakfast and a decent night's sleep, but he still looked gaunt. Both Peter and Neal pretended the grip on Neal's arm was because the agent couldn't trust the con, not because Peter cared or Neal needed the help of the agent.

Once they reached the office, Peter really didn't know what to do with Neal, or what happens next. For lack of any better ideas, he put Neal in his office and told him to stay there.

Then he went to talk to Hughes about Neal's disposition. Hughes wanted to send Neal straight to a juvenile detention center but Peter was not comfortable with that. He tried to argue on Neal's behalf and was told to read Bryce's file before he went any further.

Peter searched out Diana to obtain the file.

Bryce Bomer was born in Spring, Texas. His father worked for the Houston Police Department. He was shot and killed when Bryce was two years old, but not in the line of duty, so his widow only got the insurance money and no more. There were questions surrounding his death that were not answered. For unknown reasons, Bryce's mom moved them to the north west when he was four.

When Bryce was eight, his mother was diagnosed with cancer and her health slowly deteriorated after that. Bryce was arrested several times for theft, but the small town knew his mother was sick and needed him at home, so they repeatedly released him back to her custody so he could take care of her. During this time, he maintained a straight 'A' grade average at school.

When he was twelve, his mother died and he was put into the foster care system. He went through several foster homes as his behavior continually disintegrated. Stealing and lying being a major foster parent complaint along with constantly skipping school. His straight 'A' status dropped to 'D's, not because he couldn't pass a test, if he was there and took the test, he aced it; it was because he wasn't there. He was absent more than he was present.

When he was fourteen he was placed in a foster home that seemed to turn his life around. His grades slowly started improving and the stealing and lying stopped. The town thought they had finally found the perfect home for the troubled youth and ignored the occasional bruises and complaints he voiced. His complaints soon stopped but not the bruises.

One night, the family car missed a turn and drove off the cliff of a coastal highway. Only partial remains of the foster father were found. No remains of the wife or foster son were found and it was assumed the sea took both of them and they were both declared dead.

Diana took it one step further and ran an FBI background check of the foster parents. When Bryce was placed with his last foster family, the state only did a state background check, not country wide, as Diana did. In the state, Bryce's foster father was perfect. In the south east, he was not.

In the south east, he was arrested several times for domestic violence, but his wife always dropped the charges and he was never convicted. He was also arrested a couple of times for child abuse and molestation. The young boys placed in his care swore he never touched them, even though evidence spoke to the contrary.

Peter closed the file and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at his office at the boy sitting in there. _Was he reading a file? Never mind. _What was he going to do? He tried to think. The boy had already suffered 'cruel and unusual' punishment. In Peter's mind, the kid had paid his debt to society via the abuse and he felt the quilt of that. He did not want to send him to juvenile. But there was no other option. Or was there? He tried to think. He finally broke down and called Elizabeth.

***WC***

Peter went back to Hughes to give his suggestions.

"Peter, didn't you read his file? He's incorrigible. Why would you want to take on the responsibility?"

"He's not a throw away Reese. He's smart. He just needs a chance and no one else is going to give it to him, and… and some of this is my fault Reese."

Arguments were made, the presiding judge from Neal's case was contacted, and finally agreements were completed.

Neal/Bryce would still be held accountable on his four year sentence. He would be released into the custody of Peter for those four years with a GPS tracking anklet to monitor his activities.

***WC***

While Peter was wheeling and dealing over his fate, Neal got bored sitting in the office alone. He did not know what Peter was doing, but he was tired of sitting around doing nothing. He casually wandered to the office door and stepped out. No one seemed to care. He slowly and casually worked his way down to the bullpen. No one stopped him.

Neal decided his best bet was to put everyone at ease, so he put on his charm and started socializing.

"Good afternoon Diana. You look lovely today. That color really looks good on you."

"Cut the crap, Neal."

Neal put on such an innocent hurt face, she tried not to laugh, "What do you want, Neal?"

He poured the charisma on, "Why nothing Diana! I just wanted to enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Neal roamed the bullpen, charming all as he went. He got closer and closer to the doors. Jones was watching him every step of the way, and when Neal got too close, he spoke up,

"Get away from the door before I handcuff you to a chair, kid."

_Damn!_ He portrayed the essence of innocence as he protested Jones insinuation that he would do anything so bold. Jones just shook his head thinking that if the kid had put on that act in court, he would have been found innocent.

***WC***

Finally Peter emerged from Hughes office, "Bryce!"

Neal ignored him, even though the agents were trying to get him to respond.

"Neal!"

Neal turned to face the agent, "Did you call Peter?"

Peter wondered what he was getting himself into as he motioned with two fingers for Neal to get up there.

Neal entered Hughes office wondering what was up and what was going to happen to him. He soon found out. He looked at Peter in shock when he found out Peter would be taking custody of him. He studied Peter; he didn't strike him to be… He hadn't read him that way, was he…? He swallowed, Peter was a lot stronger than him and if he… He decided there was no other reason Peter would take custody of him. Peter was one of them. That was why he had been nice, they always were at first. Neal decided he was going to disappear at his first opportunity. After all, this was New York City, once you are out of sight, you are gone.

He was really unhappy when they showed him the tracking anklet and explained it. He was sure Moz could free him from it. He had to figure out how to contact Mozzie. Maybe he had a couple days; maybe Peter would wait until he fully recovered, maybe… He had to find Mozzie fast.

Neal didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation, he had retreated inside; he had closed himself off from them.

Peter noticed the change in the kid and just thought it was due to a matter of adjustment. When it was time to leave, he grabbed Neal's arm and wondered why the boy flinched, he hadn't done that before.

***WC***

Peter didn't let Neal get near anyone close enough to lift a phone. Neal knew he could not call Moz from any known phones, Moz would kick his ass. He had to steal a total stranger's phone to make the call. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe Peter would wait. Maybe…

When they got back to the house, Neal quickly jumped out of the car and headed to the house to avoid Peter's hand helping him, touching him. Peter was pleased at his actions; he thought they meant he wanted to be there.

Once they got inside, El took over. She fawned over him and then showed him the clothes she had bought for him,

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, but somehow, you just don't strike me as the jeans type. I bought you some nice khakis and button up shirts. They will look so good on you. Do you like them?"

Neal couldn't believe this women who looked so much like his mother before she got sick, would actually promote her husband's desires. But here was the proof. She wanted him to look good for Peter. He had to remember the old controls, _retreat, sink within, you are not here…_

"Yes."

Elizabeth was so pleased that he liked her selections.

"Neal, sit down we need to talk."

Peter pointed the chair out for him to sit in. He sat.

"We need to discuss your name and who you are."

"I am Neal."

Peter sighed, "No. You are Bryce Bomer, a sixteen year old. Why didn't you tell us the truth? We would have sent you to a juvenile detention center."

Neal thought about Bryce. Bryce had been beat. Bryce had been broke. He was not Bryce. He had fought, no matter how many came at him, he had fought.

"I am Neal."

"Damn it Bryce, you are sixteen years old! Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"Bryce is dead. What else is there to say?"

Peter was getting frustrated, he wiped his hand down his face, "But you are not Neal."

"Prove it."

That was part of the problem. Neal's birth certificate was perfect. The court house it was supposedly filed in had burned down when Neal was three, before they had computerized their records. There was no proof Neal was not real, but there was proof Bryce was real and Neal was Bryce.

Neal thought he realized what the problem was and smiled at Peter,

"What's wrong? Is nineteen too old for you?"

Before Peter could even comprehend what the kid meant, El announced dinner was ready.

***WC***

Neal lay awake a long time in bed that night waiting for Peter. Peter never came to his bed and he finally fell asleep.

***WC***

The next morning, Neal went downstairs in his government issued clothes. They were starting to smell, but that was a good thing. Elizabeth confronted him,

"What's wrong sweetie; did I get the wrong size? I'm so sorry. Where they too large or too small, I need to know so I can exchange them. Tell me sweetie."

She was so hard to refuse, so hard to deny, she looked too much like his mother, "Ah, let me go back and check."

They fit perfect and he looked at himself in the mirror. He did not want to look like that, he did not want…

He straightened up. He was Neal Caffrey. He would not give in. He was strong. He went downstairs.

"Oh sweetie, those fit perfect!" El declared as she saw him. She walked up and gave him a little tuck here and a little tuck there, like she really changed anything,

"You look so handsome!"

She actually embarrassed him and he blushed.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

He avoided Peter's eyes; he could not stand the idea of seeing the lust in them.

***WC***


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NEAL (4)**

**A/N: Spoilers: Pilot. Quotes from show are in bold lettering.**

It was the weekend and Peter and El were determined to make their new charge comfortable before the work week started again and they would have to leave the boy alone at home occasionally. Elizabeth planned on making arrangements to minimize her time away from the house until the boy adjusted and school started.

El saw the young boy was getting restless being cooped up in the house and recommended they take Satch for a walk in a nearby park. Neal jumped at the idea; he could get a phone to call Mozzie. As Peter and El walked arm in arm, they watched the overly sociable youth in action. Both of them were secretly relishing the idea that fate had given them the child that life had denied them.

Neal was relishing his own thrill. He had already acquired two phones, just in case one was turned off before he had a chance to contact Moz. He considered getting a third, but didn't want to take a chance of his pockets bulging too much and alerting Peter. He was also acquiring a few funds for his get-away. The fact that he was picking pockets right in front of a federal agent and the agent didn't have a clue put a genuine smile on his face. Moz would cuss him out for it, but that was later and right now he was having fun.

When they got home, Neal told the Burkes he was tired and wanted to go to his room to lie down for a while. Once he was sure he was alone and not followed, he called Moz,

"Hey Moz."

"Neal?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"Are you calling from a prison phone? You know…"

"No Moz, I'm out. I stole a phone."

Moz was incredulous, "You escaped?"

"No Moz. Burke got me out, you know, the Fed that arrested me."

Neal could hear the disbelief in Moz's voice, "The same Suit that locked you up got you out? Why?"

"Long story Moz. I don't want to be caught with this phone. Can you help me or not?"

"What do you need kid?"

Neal proceeded to give the short version of the story and his address and the location of the nearby park. When Neal explained he needed to get out of there fast before Peter asserted himself on him, Moz was furious,

"He touched you!"

"Not yet Moz."

"Then how do you know…?"

"Why else would he take me in Moz? Think about it."

"Did he figure out your real age? I told you to tell them."

"I hear someone coming, gotta go. Help me Moz."

Neal quickly hung up and hid the phone under the pillow and lay back, pretending he was asleep.

***WC***

Peter was pleased with Neal's progress over the weekend; he gave all outward appearances of adjusting to their home. Peter just didn't like the way the kid flinched when he got near him. It was barely perceptible, Neal did well in trying to hide it, but it chilled Peter every time. He felt it was just a matter of time before the kid would begin to relax around him. After all, the kid had to know he was safe; it was just an uncontrollable reaction as a direct result of the time he spent in prison.

El had managed to get the majority of the week off and what little she had to go into work, she would just take Neal with her. She had made plans for most of the week; shopping for clothes and signing Neal up for school were a couple of the major trips on her agenda.

The evening after Elizabeth was to take Neal in for placement tests and sign him up for school, Peter noticed she was a little irritated when he got home.

"What happened, Hon?"

"Neal."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "What about Neal?"

"He refused to take the tests. He just sat there and refused to touch them."

Damn, he knew things were going too smooth with the boy,

"Neal!"

Neal came down the stairway, face covered in innocence, "Yes Peter."

"Sit down." Peter pointed to a chair.

Neal calmly sat in the chair indicated.

Peter studied the boy a second with both hands on his hips, "Why didn't you take the test today?"

"It wasn't mine to take."

Peter looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"The paperwork said Bryce Bomer."

Peter sat down and rubbed his temples, they had been lax in letting Neal maintain his false name; he needed to become Bryce again.

"You are Bryce Bomer. You will be attending school as Bryce Bomer."

"No I won't Peter."

"And why don't you think you will?"

"I'm nineteen Peter. I'm too old for high school."

"You are sixteen."

"Well, in the state of New York I am allowed to drop out at sixteen. I'm not going to school."

"While you live under my roof, you will attend school."

'_Well, I won't live under your roof for long.' _

Neal's silence told Peter more than Neal wanted him to know. Peter could tell he was planning on running but Neal didn't understand it wouldn't be that easy. The GPS anklet would stop him.

"It is a condition of probation for you to attend school."

"What are you gonna do Peter? Send me back to prison?"

Peter looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He stood up and ended the conversation,

"You are going to school if I have to physically take you there every day myself! End of subject."

Neal had enough brains to drop the subject. He wished Moz would hurry and contact him. He walked Satchmo to the park every chance he got hoping Moz would show up. As yet, he hadn't.

***WC***

He was sitting back with his arms stretched out on the back of the park bench, his eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He felt someone sit down beside him.

"**I saw the best minds of my generation get run down by the drunken taxicab of absolute reality."**

Neal sat up, "Moz, finally! I thought you'd given up on me."

"Never kid, but I had to be sure all was well. How are the Suits treating you?"

"Okay I guess. He sure cramps my style." He lifted up his pant leg, **"Can you pick it?"**

Moz identified the model immediately, **"No way. No way, you flew too close to the sun my friend, they burned your wings."**

"I got to get if off and get out of here Moz. If you won't help me, I'll cut it myself."

"Not that model, kid. It has three small cables intertwined around each other that are designed to roll when you try to cut them. As soon as you cut into the anklet, you will cut the wire that's alerts the Suits you are trying to run. You will have to slide the bolt cutters in between the anklet and your ankle as you try to gnaw away at the cables. The Suits will either arrive before you finish, or right after you finish and catch you easily as you try to limp away, because the pressure of the cutters on your ankle is going to hurt like hell." Mozzie let his word sink in a minute, "Why are you so determined to leave kid?"

"I told you why! Before he… he…"

"Neal, has the Suit done even one thing to back your fear?"

"Well, no. Not yet."

"He won't."

"How do you know Moz? Why else would he take me in? It makes no sense."

Moz studied the boy, "Something bad happened in the pen, didn't it?"

Neal looked away, telling Moz all.

"The Suit put you there because you were too stubborn to tell him the truth. How do you think he felt once he found out you were only sixteen? He also knows you were hurt, doesn't he?"

Again, Neal's reaction told Moz what he needed to know.

"I think the Suit feels guilty, and that's why he took you in. I've watched the three of you together…"

"You watched us? You've been around and haven't contacted me!"

"I had to do my homework kid. As I was saying, I have watched the three of you together. They care about you kid. Look at your clothes. They could have taken you to the thrift shop or a bargain brand chain store, but they didn't. Those are some fairly decent clothes. And what about playing catch with the Suit the other day? You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Neal had enjoyed himself. He had been bored and when Peter announced they were going to go to the park and throw a ball around for a while, he had thought, _'What the heck?'_, there was nothing better to do. He had thought he would be able to out throw the old man, but Peter put that hypothesis to rest rather quickly. He was pretty good for an old fart.

"I bet you didn't even see the pride in the Suit's face when you dove and caught that grounder."

Neal slumped in has seat, "So what are you trying to say Moz."

"I'm saying this is a great chance for you kid. Except for the fact he's a Suit, his records are exemplary. He is a fine upstanding citizen, they both are. They're good people Neal. They'll give you a good home."

"They're going to make me go to school!"

Moz studied Neal quizzically, "And the problem with that is…?"

"They'll make me go as Bryce Bomer." Neal stated as his face fell.

"Oh. Talk to the Suit."

"I tried; he's hard headed about it."

Moz sighed, "Neal, I don't know what happened to you in your past, but you need to come to terms with it."

"No, I need to forget it. Thanks for nothing, Moz." With that, Neal angrily got up and walked away. He had counted so much on Moz getting him out of there that he hadn't even considered other options. He went for a walk. He didn't care where he went or what direction; he just had to get his head around things.

He was stuck with the anklet. If Moz couldn't get it off, no one could. That meant he was stuck with the Burkes. He thought about the Burkes, mainly Peter. He had no problems with Elizabeth, but what about Peter? He tried to think of every time the agent looked at him or got near him, and he had to reluctantly agree Moz was right, he gave no indications that he was… was one of those.

Then he remembered the look on Peter's face when he had picked him up at prison. Did he really feel guilty? Why? It wasn't his fault; he was just doing his job. But he had looked awfully wretched that day.

He found a bus stop bench to sit down on and think. He might as well suck it up, he was stuck. At least for now. He glanced down at the tracker. Well, maybe not as long as he thought. The light was flashing red and it was emanating a beeping he hadn't even noticed. He had no idea how long the thing had been going off. He had a 1/2 mile range and looked around, not even familiar with where he was.

He figured he was going to a juvenile detention center. He wouldn't have to wear a tracker there. He could figure out how to get out and wondered if Moz would take him back then, or would he be on his own. It didn't matter to him. He waited for Peter to come and collect him.

***WC***


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NEAL (5)**

When Neal's tracker alarm sounded, Peter brought up the tracking data on his computer. First thing he noticed is the kid wasn't running, he was walking, and so he observed for a few minutes. The kid had left the park walking and continued on the sidewalk. His actions were not that of a runaway. He retrieved his coat from the back of his chair and headed down to the bullpen.

"Jones, pull up Neal's tracking data and keep an eye on it, I'm going to go pick him up. If you notice any change in direction, give me a call. I will call for updates as I need them."

"Got it Boss."

Peter headed out the door to collect the miscreant.

***WC***

Neal sat there waiting, wondering how hard it would be to escape from a juvenile detention center. He considered lifting a phone and calling Moz, but he had walked off on him, and Moz would be pretty pissed off at him for messing up this fast. No, he'd have to figure it out on his own.

He heard a horn beep and watched Peter's Taurus pull up to the curb and the passenger door pushed open. He stood up and sighed, the week of near-freedom had been a nice break, but now he was going to be sent back to lock-up. As he reached the car, he realized he would be sent to Juvie as Bryce Bomer and he slammed the side of his fist against the car's rooftop before he dejectedly slid into the passenger seat.

Peter said one word before he slid the car back into traffic, "Seatbelt."

Once Peter got into the flow he glanced at Neal, "What's the problem, kid?"

"I'm fine Peter." Neal looked out the passenger window.

"I didn't ask how you were; I asked you what the problem was."

Neal turned to Peter putting on the false charm, "Why would you think there was a problem Peter?"

The experienced agent shook his head at the masks the kid could throw on so easy, "Well, you're out of your radius, and you hit the top of my car. I hope you didn't dent it."

"Oh that! Well, I was just walking Peter. Is that a problem?" Neal tried to deflect attention from his lack of anger control.

"It's a problem if you go outside your radius."

Neal stared back out the passenger window; he didn't feel like talking anymore, he was going to Juvie. By then they had pulled up to the house and as Peter got out, he noticed the kid wasn't moving,

"Are you coming?"

Neal looked around to see where they were and was surprised to see the Burke's townhouse,

"Why are we here?"

"Because you live here Neal. Come on, let's go."

Neal was confused as he followed the older man inside. Once inside, Peter directed Neal to take a seat in the dining room, he grabbed a couple of beers out of the refrigerator, handed one to Neal and sat down across from him,

"Now tell me Neal. Why were you outside of your radius?"

Neal opened his root beer and took a drink, "I told you Peter, I was just walking. I didn't notice the alarm go off."

Peter stared at the kid, his eyes demanding the truth. Neal tried to look away,

"I guess I was thinking too hard. I really didn't hear it."

"Thinking about what?"

Neal looked down at his hands, noticing some dirt under his cuticle; he concentrated on trying to remove it.

"Neal."

"About living here Peter." Neal burst out. "About being stuck here. But I guess that's not a problem now."

Peter took a drink and studied the kid; just a couple of days ago he saw determination in the boy's eyes to leave; now he saw resignation,

"Is staying here so bad?"

"Like I said Peter, it doesn't matter now."

"Why not Neal?"

Neal looked up at Peter like he was dense, "I violated probation, and you're going to send me back to jail!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "What did you do Neal?" He waited for Neal to confess to a crime.

Neal lifted his left leg, "The tracker…"

Realization dawned on Peter and shook his head and smiled, "Guess you weren't really paying attention when you were told the terms and conditions of your probation, were you?"

Neal studied Peter, his confusion evident, "Huh?"

Now Peter chuckled, "Your probation confines you to the city limits, unless you are accompanied by either El or I. I have control on the radius of your tracker. You violated my rules, not probation."

"You mean I'm not going back to jail?" The relief was evident in the boy's face.

"No Neal. But there are consequences when you break the rules."

Neal swallowed, "Like what?"

"Like you get to do yard work this weekend and sweep the patio, stuff like that. I'll show you."

Neal was surprised that was all that was going to happen, but he hid the surprise, "Okay Peter."

"Now Neal, what was your problem about being 'stuck' here?"

Neal thought about it, maybe it wasn't so bad. Except for school. He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it,

"Nothing Peter. I just had to figure some things out, you know, new home and all."

As Peter swallowed another drink from his beer, he didn't swallow all of Neal's story. But the kid did seem a little more relaxed, a little more accepting.

"Maybe when you finish the yard work, we can go toss the ball a bit."

Neal smiled, "I'd like that Peter."

***WC***

Instead of concentrating on leaving, Neal spent the next couple of days concentrating on staying. The yard work Peter gave him was simple and he finished it by lunch time. That afternoon Peter took him to the park as promised and Neal paid more attention to how Peter acted as they played catch. He was surprised when he saw what Moz had told him. Peter seemed to actually enjoy playing catch with him and was sending more and more difficult throws his way and praising him as he caught them or giving pointers if he missed them. Except for Moz, no one had really shown any interest in how good he did in much of anything in a long time.

On the walk back home, Peter put his arm around Neal's shoulders and he did his best not to flinch. He hoped Peter didn't notice.

By Monday morning, Neal was determined to try to make the best of it at school and decided to just put on that Caffrey charm; which was really the Bomer charm, but Neal didn't know that; and make others see things his way. He always introduced himself as Neal to the other students and first time the teachers called him Bryce, he very politely and charmingly explained that he went by Neal. A couple of teachers accepted that up front, a couple had to wait until the second or third time they called him Bryce and were totally ignored before they would use the name Neal. But a couple of teachers refused on the grounds it was not his legal name, and when Neal ignored them too many times they called him by his full name loud and clear,

"Bryce Matthew Bomer!"

He still ignored the teacher, but his fellow students had heard his last name.

For three days, he made things work for him. Most were using the name Neal, those that didn't he ignored. Since he had such a friendly outgoing personally and looks the girls could not disregard, few wanted to be ignored by him.

Thursday that changed. He was in between classes reaching into his locker to exchange the last set of class books for the next set he would need when he heard it,

"Hey Bomer, I got a boner for ya!"

He was not the super sensitive type, he could handle kids jibing him; it was the words and the flashback they caused…

_He could smell the whiskey on his breath as he came into the room. He heard the creak of the bed as he crawled on it. He knew his hand was reaching out… He knew those words were coming…_

He slammed the locker door shut and the noise drove the image away like a shutter on a camera. It only took a few seconds for Neal to replace the mask he had temporarily lost. By the time he turned around he radiated charm and innocence. As he walked toward the front door, greetings slid off his silver tongue like mercury.

"Hi Neal!"

"Hi Lisa! You look charming today."

Giggles, "Thank you Neal."

"Hey Neal!"

"Hey Brad! Saw you on the field, you have a good arm."

With the easy banter and the innocent look no one ever suspected he shouldn't be walking out the front door and down the sidewalk.

After he got away from the school he started relaxing, the day was too beautiful not to. He loved the hustle and bustle of the city and walked along enjoying the feel of it. He realized he missed Moz, he hadn't seen him since that day he had walked off from him. He decided to go to the park, just in case Moz was around. You never knew with him. He went to the bench Moz had found him on once before and sat down to wait and hope his friend would show. As he stretched both arms across the back of the bench he settled back, eyes closed, to feel the warmth of the sun on his face and relish the sounds of the park.

***WC***

Peter got a call from the school saying Bryce had attended a couple of morning classes, and then had left the school, skipping the rest of the day. Peter thought the kid had been doing well; he had been attending school and adjusting. What had happened to make him walk off?

He pulled up the tracking data and saw he was in the park by the house. He watched for a couple of minutes to see if Neal was moving, but he seemed to be staying in the one spot. He hadn't heard Reese walk in the room, or noticed him observing the computer screen,

"I told you he was incorrigible."

Peter shook his head, "No Reese, he's not. He just needs a firm hand to guide him." He grabbed his coat and headed out of the room. Reese's words followed him down to the bullpen,

"A firm hand on his backside, you mean!"

Peter gave Jones his instructions and headed out to get his wayward charge. Again.

***WC***


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NEAL (6)**

Neal felt someone sit down beside him,

"Hey Moz. I was hoping you'd come."

"Who's Moz?"

The sound of Peter's voice made Neal sit up quickly, he put his innocent mask back on almost as quick,

"Hey Peter! Fancy meeting you here! Shouldn't you be at the office?"

Peter had been willing to talk to the kid to see what the problem was, but Neal's cocky 'devil may care' attitude rubbed him the wrong way,

"Fancy meeting you here Neal. Shouldn't you be at school?" he countered.

Neal broadened his smile, "On a beautiful day like this? No Peter, you should never waste a day like today stuck indoors."

That was it; Peter grabbed the kid by the back of his jacket collar, lifted him to his feet and headed to the car.

"Well geesh Peter, did I say something wrong?"

Peter opened the passenger door and unceremoniously deposited him inside. Peter got in the driver's side and started the car. Neal did not help his situation when he opened his mouth yet again,

"You seem a little uptight Peter. Did you have a bad day at the office?"

Peter's glare made Neal realize that maybe he should be quiet for a while.

When they got to the house, Peter walked around and pulled Neal out of the car the same way he had dumped him in. Neal didn't get out on his own because he was starting to get a little worried that he might have misjudged Peter and the man was going to take him in the house and beat the crap out of him. As Peter pulled him up the steps and into the house, Neal hoped Peter didn't hit him in the face; a broken nose would ruin his looks. Moz had taught him that one of his best tools to be a good con was his looks.

Peter drug Neal over to the dining room table and bent the kid over, he reached to his belt with his free hand and started to unfasten it.

Suddenly the kid exploded. He tore himself out from Peter's grasp and turned, bringing his knee up hard aiming for Peter's crotch. Peter barely turned in time to avoid a direct hit. Neal started swinging his fists, kicking, punching, and acting like he'd suddenly gone rabid, screaming as he fought,

"No! I trusted you! You're just like all the others! Moz trusted you! No! I'm not gonna let you touch me!"

The tears started falling as he fought and yelled.

Peter could have taken the kid down easy, but he didn't want to hurt him. He tried to block the blows and kicks as he worked close to grab him. Peter noticed the kid didn't have a too bad a punch as he managed to land a couple before Peter could get a hold on him.

Finally, Peter had his torso and arms secured in a bear hug, Neal's side to his chest. Since Neal was still kicking forward and backward, determined to make Peter a eunuch, Peter felt safer that way. Once Neal knew he was trapped he sobbed as he pleaded,

"Please don't… don't touch me… I trusted you…"

Now that Peter had Neal secured he had time to think, and it dawned on him what Neal was saying, he gasped in shock,

"You think I was…? You thought I would…?" He drew in a deep breath; the idea was so foreign to him that he hadn't even considered Neal's reaction to being bent over the table.

"Neal, listen to me. Stop struggling and listen."

Neal slowed down, but didn't fully stop.

"Neal, I would never hurt you like that! You have to know that. I will never let anyone hurt you that way again. You are safe here. You're safe."

Neal had quit kicking so Peter turned him into him, chest to chest, so he could hold him close.

"Never again Neal, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, you're safe."

Neal quit fighting, but he was still tense, still scared, "You weren't going to…?"

Peter slid one hand up to Neal's head and held it close to him, "Never Neal. I never would."

Peter felt the fear still radiating from the boy and was determined not to let him go until Neal trusted him. To release him now would be like releasing a wild rabbit and he might not be able to get close again for a long time. He held him.

When Neal settled down a little more, he questioned Peter, "Then what were you going to do?"

He felt Peter's chest vibrate as he gave a little laugh, "I was going to give you a spanking!"

Neal still sounded a little confused, "You have a spanking fetish?"

Peter wanted to cry as he pulled the boy yet tighter, "No Neal." He rubbed the boy's head as he held him close. "Haven't you ever been spanked as a form of discipline before?"

"When I was little, when I got older they just hit me."

Neal could feel Peter's sigh, "We don't hit around here Neal, we spank. It burns like hell for a while, but does no damage."

Peter could feel the boy starting to relax slightly, "That doesn't sound like fun."

Peter couldn't help but laugh, "It's not supposed to be fun Neal, not for you or me. Spanking is used to teach you that if you break the rules, there are consequences for your actions. Maybe you'll think twice next time you feel like walking out of school because the result is a very sore behind."

"Are you still going to spank me?"

Peter couldn't now if he wanted to, he knew that if he bent Neal over the table now, images of what had been done to the boy would flash through his head and it nauseated him. He bend his head down to rest it on Neal's head,

"No Neal, not this time. But if you skip school again, I will." Peter hoped he could keep the images at bay if Neal needed a spanking in the future.

"Then I guess I'm gonna get a lot of spankings."

Peter tensed, "Why do you say that Neal?"

"I'm not going back. Not under his name."

Peter sighed deeply, "Why not Neal? What is so wrong with Bryce?"

Neal tried to pull away, but Peter had him tight.

"Neal?"

"Because he wouldn't have fought you!"

Peter felt like he'd been hit with a sledge hammer and he tried to control his breathing. He'd always thought it was just a name change because he didn't like his name. When Peter was younger he had wanted to change his name because of all the peter jokes, but his peers had grown up as did he. But now he realized it was more than just a name to Neal; it was a state of being. Neal was cocky, outgoing, brash, and very dynamic. He'd read the reports from prison, Neal had fought every time. It would have been a lot easier on him if he hadn't, but Neal never gave in. The reports he'd read on Bryce were the exact opposite.

Peter contemplated his options and came up with a solution. "Neal, I'll make you a deal."

He felt the boy stiffen, "No Neal, relax, this is a good deal. Wanna hear it?"

Neal shrugged.

"I will have your name legally changed to Neal Caffrey if you agree to attend school while you are on probation. No skipping classes, no playing around. You have to do your best."

He felt the boy hesitate, looking for the catch, he looked up at Peter, "You'd really do that?"

Peter nodded.

"I can legally be Neal Caffrey and nineteen?"

Peter laughed and pulled Neal's head back to his chest, "No Neal. We'll change your real name of Bryce Bomer legally to Neal Caffrey. But you will still have Bryce's date of birth." _And history_, but he didn't want to say that right now. "You'll still be your true age of sixteen."

"Oh." He paused, "I can go to school as Neal Caffrey? They have to use that name?"

"Yes Neal, it will be your legal name. So, is it a deal?"

"I just have to go to school till I graduate high school, right?"

Peter lifted Neal's chin to look at him, "No Neal, I said the deal is while you are still on probation."

"But I'll graduate in two years. What do I do then?"

"You'll go to college. Now is it a deal?"

Neal sighed, he really wanted the name change, "Okay, it's a deal."

Peter exhaled and stood there holding the boy a few more moments, he could tell he had calmed down considerably but was still a little tense. Peter had released his arms when Neal had quit struggling; now Neal moved his hands to Peter's arms, gently holding on, there was still a bit of fear in his touch.

Neal spoke up again, "Wait, I have to give you four years and you give me one name change? Can I add something else to the deal?"

Peter was surprised, but curious, "What would you like to add?"

"Can I get a PlayStation 3 with two games, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Grand Theft Auto IV?"

Peter frowned, "I don't think Grand Theft Auto would be appropriate for you." He felt Neal's body slump in disappointment, "But Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is one of the top sellers and it has a two person play mode. We could play together, would that work?"

"That would be" _great!_ "cool."

Peter could feel the boy relaxing even more.

"Can I add one more thing?"

Peter couldn't help but smile at the young con, "Now what Neal?"

"Can I have a car?"

"No." He felt Neal laugh so he pulled Neal's chin back up to face him, "Are you trying to push my buttons?"

For the first time Peter saw Neal's true unmasked smile, "Isn't that what sixteen year olds are supposed to do?"

"Yes Neal it is, just be careful how hard you push them." Peter laughed as he hugged Neal tightly and realized all the tension was gone from the boy as Neal slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and hugged him back.

***WC***

**THE END**

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you that have followed this little story. A special thanks to those of you who have left reviews!


End file.
